Bloody Rose
by IAmAnOriginal
Summary: It was Christmas night and Bella Swan had found out that her poor father had died two weeks ago. She was all alone. On Christmas. She was wondering through the grave yard when she came across an odd looking coffin that was next to Charlies. On the side was carved 'do not open' Now who could resist that? -Elijah undaggered his siblings and daggered Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely readers! This is my EARLY Christmas present to you all! And no it is not a one shot! I'm hopefully going to finish it for Christmas but no promises!

Summary - It was Christmas night and Bella Swan had found out that her poor father had died two weeks ago. She was all alone. On Christmas. She was wondering through the grave yard when she came across an odd looking coffin that was next to Charlies. On the side was carved 'do not open' Now who could resist that? -Elijah undaggered his siblings and daggered Klaus.

Icy tears fell from my eyes as I walked towards the depressing graveyard. In my left hand I clutched a single white rose that would probably contrast with the snow but I didn't care. In my right hand I held a picture of my wonderful father, Charlie. I missed him very much...

The only sound that could be heard through this cold winters night was my feet crushing the snow beneath me. _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _Usually I didn't like any sort of noise but at the moment it was comforting. Being alone meant that I rarely spoke to anyone and I didn't listen to any music so noise was rare for me. Snow was beginning to settle in my hair now and I was thankful that I was nearly there.

I could now see the small crooked sign that stated 'Forks Cemetery'

Swiftly, I wiped away the now frozen tears from my eyes before entering the graveyard.

As soon as I stepped inside, I felt how heavily death hung in the air. It was consuming me all of a sudden and I felt like I couldn't breath. Why did Victoria take Charlie? Why not me? I blamed Edward. If he hadn't broken up with me, Victoria would of taken my life but no! She wanted to take someone I loved since Edward felt nothing more for me. I was brought back to reality as the thorns began to pierce my hands from me squeezing it too tightly. I looked down at the little droplets of blood lining the floor. Everything, I realized, was over blood. James wanting me...Edward leaving me...Edward killing James...Victoria killing Charlie... It was all over my blood.

Gently I placed Charlies photo of us together on his grave. He looked so overjoyed in that...It was his birthday. I had bought him tickets to the next football game. I had even agreed to watch it with him. I choked back more tears when I remembered that today was when we were going. Sighing, I went to place the small flower on Charlies grave but withdrew my hand at the sight of a coffin next to Charlies grave. It was unusual really. Why wasn't it buried? My eyes picked up on the small engraving on the side...'Do not open'

Now how could I simply not? I moved over to the coffin and on the front was written 'Niklaus Mikaelson'

Cautiously and hesitantly, I pried open the front with both of my hands, receiving a few splinters in the process. It was very heavy and hard to get open but thankfully, I was strong enough.

Inside was an odd looking man with a dagger driven straight through his chest. The confusing thing was there was grey veins lining his face...Anyway, he had blonde tousled hair that looked untamable. When I say untamable I don't mean it like Edwards, his just looked as if nothing could hold it back. He had brilliant cheek bones and a perfect cupids bow that any girl would die to have. Minus the weird veins that lined his face of course. My eyes fell on the dagger. Why would someone do this? And why didn't they take the dagger out? Are they truly that evil to leave the dagger in this poor mans body?

I felt a sudden wave of pity and rage come over me and without a second thought, I yanked the dagger from the mans chest. A soft thud was heard as it dropped to the ground in silence.

My eyes fell to the mans face again and I realized something felt off. I narrowed my eyes and tried to study his face again and that was when I noticed it. Very slowly, and faintly, the veins were fading and the colour was returning to his face..

_Hes supernatural_ I declared straight away in my mind. Carlisle had vaguely mentioned there were other creatures we didn't know about but I didn't have a care in the world with Edward there.

Officially, all the colour had returned to his face now and strangely he seemed to be breathing.

Without any warning his eyes flew open and I was met with piercing blue ones.

"Who are you?" He demanded as he sat up in the coffin, his eyes were trying to read my face while trying to scan the area at the same time.

"I-I'm Bella" I stuttered out in fear. I could practically feel the danger and power radiating from him, "H-How are you...a-alive?"

The man smirked then before replying, "You don't know what I am do you?"

I flinched from the intesity from his gaze before answering, "I-I know you're supern-natural"

I need to stop stuttering! Ugh!

He cocked his head to the side then with wonder in his eyes, "Why did you open my coffin then?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, "I was visiting my fathers grave" I pointed to the photo of him next to me, "And I noticed someone had written do not open" I pointed to the message on the side as the man leaned forward and followed my finger.

"Why did you ignore the message then?" He cut me off with an amused smile.

I sighed, "I don't know. I was curious" I admitted before carrying on, "Anyway, I felt pity that someone had left a dagger in a..supposedly dead man.."

"I am dead love" He replied back before getting up out of the coffin.

When I blinked he was gone but on the second blink he was breathing on my neck, "I won't take too much" He promised "I am truly famished!"

When I tried to reply I found I couldn't because I immediately froze as his fangs sunk into my neck. Vampire. Doesn't that mean I'll become one? But his eyes weren't red...

My thoughts trailed off as I felt a weird feeling come over me. It felt...sensual...

But everything began to blur then. That was when I realized he lied. Either that or my blood was too _'_delicious' as Edward had once put it. I was going to die. Even through the blurred world, I could see the rose I held was covered in drops of my blood. My hands lost feeling and it gently dropped to the ground._  
_

Everything was fading to black now and I couldn't even bring myself to fight. I just fell into his arms...

* * *

**THIS ISN'T A ONE SHOT**

**IT WILL BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Award

**the Intertwined Eternity Award (Vampire Diaries/Twilight, Vampire Diaries/Originals). This award had been organized to recognize the authors who take their time to write those amazing stories. For more information visit our blog: **  
**intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com**  
**Dates for voting: December 5-December 30**  
**Winners announced: January 3**

**Vote for me please! I'm in the Favourite New Author category! Sorry this isn't an update!**


End file.
